kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (jap. ディシディア デュオデシム ファイナルファンタジー, Dishidia Duodeshimu Fainaru Fantajī) ist das Prequel zu Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Erschienen ist es für die PlayStation Portable bereits in Japan. In Nordamerika wird am 22. März 2011 das Spiel erscheinen, in Europa und Australien am 25. März 2011 und irgendwann im kommenden Frühjahr 2011 für den Rest der Welt. Spielmechanik Arenen Neben den Charakteren werden auch wieder alle Arenen aus dem Vorgänger zur Verfügung stehen, mit bisher sieben neuen Arenen: die Wiege des Orphanus aus FFXIII, die Luftfeste Bahamut aus FFXII, der Kristallturm aus FFIII, der Höllenthron aus FFII, die Prima Vista aus FFIX, der Phantomzug aus FFVI und das Empyreal-Paradox aus FFXI. Es wurde festgestellt, dass genau so viele neue Arenen wie Charaktere vertreten werden sein, aber es gibt nicht unbedingt eine Verbindung zwischen den neuen Arenen und den neuen Charakteren. Beschwörungen Insgesamt acht neue Beschwörungen werden Dissidia 012 hinzugefügt. Brynhildur aus Final Fantasy XIII wurde während des Jump Festa Trailers mit ihrem Artwork in einem Kampf gesehen, wie sie den Arena-Mut verdoppelt hat. Kürzlich gezeigte Beschwörungen vom Februar sind Calcobrina, Syldra, Cherub Ultima und Landwurm. Beschwörungen, die in der Demo-Version Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy gefunden wurden, sind der Gigant von Babil, Todesengel Zalhera und Hekatoncheir. Handlung Dissidia Duodecim erzählt die Geschichte des zwölften Zyklus der Schlacht zwischen den Kriegern der Götter. Während des Krieges waren einige Charaktere vom vorherigen Spiel auf verschiedenen Seiten. Terra, Cloud und Tidus kämpften für Chaos, während Jekkt hingegen auf der Seite von Cosmos stand. Der Schwerpunkt des Spiels liegt hauptsächlich auf den neuen Charakteren und erklärt, was mit ihnen passiert ist und warum sie nicht im dreizehnten Zyklus des Kampfes in Dissidia auftauchten. Charaktere 250px|thumb|right|Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Vaan und Laguna (Artworks von [[Tetsuya Nomura)]] Alle 22-spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia: Final Fantasy werden wieder einen Auftritt haben. Außerdem wurden neun neue Charaktere hinzugefügt: Kain Highwind aus FFIV, Lightning aus FFXIII, Tifa Lockhart aus FFVII, Vaan aus FFXII, Laguna Loire aus FFVIII, Yuna aus FFX, Prishe aus FFXI, Gilgamesch aus FFV und einen komplett neuen Charakter namens Desperado Chaos. Aerith aus FFVII wird als ein spezieller Assist-Charakter in Dissidia 012 vertreten sein, wenn sich der Spieler vorher die Demo-Version namens Dissidia Duodecim Prologus kauft. Es wurde berichtet, dass es mehr als eine handvoll neuer Charaktere geben wird, jedoch nicht unbedingt die gleiche Anzahl an Helden und Schurken wie im ersten Teil. Außerdem wurde verkündet, dass die neuen Charaktere ab der SNES-Ära kommen werden. Darüber hinaus bietet Dissidia 012 den ersten spielbaren Charakter aus Dissidia, Desperado Chaos, der eine Entwicklungsform von dem Hauptantagonisten Chaos darstellen soll. Die Charaktere Shantotto, Gabranth, Prishe, Gilgamesch und Desperado Chaos müssen vorher im SP-Katalog freigeschaltet werden, bevor der Spieler sie benutzen kann. Bisher bekannte, spielbare Charaktere: Musik Es wurde bekannt, dass Square Enix fast doppelt so viele Musiktitel hinzufügen wird und mehrere davon werden original/retro sein, verglichen mit den Originalen. Der Spiele-Soundtrack wird von Takeharu Ishimoto komponiert/arrangiert, der auch schon für die Musik aus Dissidia verantwortlich war. Dissidia 012 wird 47 neue Tracks enthalten: *"Chaos Shrine", "Matoya's Cave" und "Gurgu Volcano" (original) aus Final Fantasy I *"Castle Pandaemonium", "Imperial Army Theme" (original) und "Dungeon" aus Final Fantasy II *"Battle 1", "Crystal Cave" und "Pavilion of Dorga and Une" (original) aus Final Fantasy III *"Battle 1", "Theme of Love" (original), "Suspicion" und "Into the Darkness" aus Final Fantasy IV *"Neo Exdeath", "My Home, Sweet Home" (original) und "Dungeon" aus Final Fantasy V *"Battle 1", "Phantom Forest" und "Searching for Friends" (original) aus Final Fantasy VI *"J-E-N-O-V-A", "Tifa's Theme", "Those Who Fight" (original) und "Forested Temple" aus Final Fantasy VII *"Force Your Way", "Find Your Way", "Julia" und "Premonition" (original) aus Final Fantasy VIII *"The Final Battle", "You're Not Alone" (original) und "The Place I'll Return to Someday" aus Final Fantasy IX *"A Contest of Aeons", "Yuna's Theme", "Via Purifico" (original) und "Suteki da ne" (original) aus Final Fantasy X *"Iron Colossus", "A Realm of Emptiness" (original), "Heaven's Tower" (original) und "Ronfaure" (original) aus Final Fantasy XI *"Esper Battle", "The Battle for Freedom" (original), "The Dalmasca Eastersand" (original) und "Golmore Jungle" (original) aus Final Fantasy XII *"Blinded by Light", "Saber's Edge", "Nascent Requiem" (original), "The Hanging Edge" (original) und "The Archylte Steppe" (original) aus Final Fantasy XIII Abgesehen von diesen wird Dissidia 012 über alle Standard-Tracks von Dissidia: Final Fantasy verfügen. Der Soundtrack soll in Japan am 2. März 2011 veröffentlicht werden. Entwicklung Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy wurde Anfang September 2010 erstmals in der japanischen Zeitschrift Shonen Jump vorgestellt. Zuvor wurde das Entwicklerteam von Dissidia gefragt, ob sie nicht einen Nachfolger entwickeln würden und das die Entscheidung von einem Nachfolger von dem Erfolg des Vorgängers abhängen würde. Des Weiteren gab , der englische Synchronsprecher von Kuja, bekannt, dass er beiläufig die Textzeilen für Dissidia 012 im Sommer 2010 aufgenommen hat. Einige andere Synchronsprecher haben weitere Erklärungen zu diesem Thema bekannt gegeben und es scheint so, dass die ganzen englischen Skripte von Dissidia 012 im Sommer 2010 aufgenommen wurden. Außerdem gab die japanische Spielezeitschrift in einem Artikel zum Spiel an, wer bei den Produktionen beteiligt ist: *Direktor: Mitsunori Takahashi *Kreativer Produzent/Charakterdesign: Tetsuya Nomura *Filmproduzent: Takeshi Nozue *Hauptkomponist: Takeharu Ishimoto Herunterladbare Extras Es wurde verkündet, dass mehrere Spiele und Demos verschiedene Codes enthalten werden, um so dem Spieler die volle Erfahrung des Spiels möglich zu machen. Diese sind: *''Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy'': Aerith als ein Assist-Charakter *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Legacy Edition'' oder per Bestellung bei Amazon: Bonus-Outfit für Tifa (Yoshitaka Amanos-Konzept Design) *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Legacy Edition'': Bonus-Outfit für Squall (Kingdom Hearts-Kostüm) *''The 3rd Birthday Twisted Edition'' oder per Bestellung bei Amazon: Bonus-Outfit für Lightning (Aya Brea-Kostüm) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Final Mix'' oder per Bestellung bei Gamestop: Bonus-Outfit für Cloud (Kingdom Hearts-Kostüm) *''Final Fantasy IV Complete Collection: nicht bekannt Etymologie Das Wort ''Dissidia leitet sich vom lateinischen Adjektiv dissidens ab, was "widerspenstig, gegnerisch" bedeutet. Weiterhin ist auch duodecim lateinisch und bedeutet "zwölf", was eine Relevanz zur Handlung sein soll, da das Geschehen rund um den zwölften Zyklus des Kampfes erzählen wird. Galerie Trivia *Wenn man sich das Logo des Spiels anschaut, wird man feststellen, dass Chaos und Cosmos im Vergleich zum Logo von Dissidia die Plätze getauscht haben. Ob dies jedoch relevant für den Storylauf sein wird, ist nicht bekannt. *Kain, Lightning, Vaan, Yuna und Prishe sollten eigentlich im ursprünglichen Dissidia einbezogen werden, wurden dann jedoch aus verschiedenen Gründen ausgeschlossen. Weblinks *Offizielle japanische Seite *Offizielle nordamerikanische Seite *Offizielle europäische Seite *Offizielle Soundtrack Seite en:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy pl:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Dissidia: Final Fantasy Kategorie:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy